


Could It Be Your Fear To die?

by Eponinetaire



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [7]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Asexual Enjolras, Autistic Enjolras, Bisexual Grantaire, Canon Era, Drink With Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponinetaire/pseuds/Eponinetaire
Summary: Drink With Me oneshot. Feelings are revealed.





	Could It Be Your Fear To die?

Grantaire is drunk and crying. He's in love with Enjolras. Tomorrow is the judgement day. Tomorrow they will all die. Damn it all, Grantaire thinks. I'm going tell him how I feel. There's nothing to lose. 

The leader sits next to him. Grantaire can feel his heart racing. 

"Enjolras, I have something to tell you". 

Enjolras sighs. "Tell it to me then". 

"I.... I'm in love with you Enj. I love you. I've always loved you. The reason I attend your meetings is because you're my life. I adore you. Yes I mock your cause because I don't want you, any of you to die. I'm sorry Enj but it's true I love you". Tears rolling down his face. 

Oh Grantaire you stupid man. I love you too". Enjolras has tears rolling down his face. 

"What" Grantaire is frozen. He must be dreaming. Did Enjolras just say he loves me? 

"I should have you told you sooner but I couldn't let myself be distracted. My work is important. Patria is my life's work. I love you Grantaire. Always have. You're infuriating but such a beautiful strong man. You matter to me Grantaire". 

The blonde pulls Grantaire towards him and presses their lips together. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you R". Holding on to Grantaire, stroking his hair. 

"I love you too apollo with all my heart. Tomorrow I shall stay by your side". Grantaire kisses Enjolras passionately. 

"Let's sleep now my love. You need rest". Enjolras holds Grantaire to him protectively. 

Falling asleep, holding on to each other. The barricade is quiet but they know come morning that will change. For tonight they treasure the time together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed my ace awareness week series. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
